Love Advice
by xXCherryLicoriceXx
Summary: James had been rejected by Lily and looks towards his best friend for advice. Damn him for choosing his most roundabout friend, just how will this turn out? Sirius/James SLASH. Just a bit of fluff.


**A/N:** This is a fic that has the pairing Sirius Black / James Potter because it's a cute pairing that's neglected. Nothing much, just naive teens and fluff. This is a quickly written fic that I found lying around my computer and, to be honest, it's not one of my best works. The ending is rushed, but oh well! I hope you enjoy it because this pairing, as I said, is **seriously neglected**. Pun intended. Please feel free to point out any mistakes or things that could be improved. This one I will be willing to write a sequal to or an alternate ending, because this one sucked. But nothing much, just an omake (extra part to a story that is not related to the plot) if anything. Thanks for reading through this, it is much appreciated!

"How could she! I mean… just _look at me!_ Am I not the most handsome you have ever seen… scratch that. The most handsome man you will _ever see_ in your entire life!"

A small chuckle rang softly through the common room, which was empty bar the two fifth years sitting in the two of the three plush sofas placed in _just_ the right position in front of the fire place, not too close as to scald your skin, but not too far as to not feel enough warmth. A perfect spot for a cold winter night – or day, really – such as this one.

The four trouble makers of the school had claimed these three sofas as '_their spot'_ in the common room, as not only were the positions optimal – not only temperature wise, it was far away enough from everyone else so that no-one could eavesdrop easily on a conversation. Plus, this was the perfect view to check out the girls – but they were claimed the comfiest chairs in the _whole of Hogwarts_. Of course, some people would object, but not like _these_four boys would bother paying mind to the annoying chatter of the '_jealous ones_' – as Padfoot and Prongs so kindly put it one day.

Of course, with only three sofas and four boys, there was clearly some conflict as to who had to share a sofa with whom. But, of course, it was a quick and one-sided conflict as the two more outgoing boys had claimed their own spots much quicker – and with more force, mind you – than the other two poor saps who were now stuck to squeeze onto the third option. But, Wormtail being the obedient little puppy he was – Padfoot would strongly and bitterly disagree with regarding Wormtail as a _puppy_ of all things, '_What does that say about me? Huh!'_ But that was beside the point – usually opted to drag up a chair and let Moony have the third sofa to himself. Of course, this also caused a small commotion as Moony was much too kind hearted to have Wormtail sit in a less elegant spot, but it was also solved quickly as Wormtail was quite stubborn when he wanted to be and Moony was kind of looking forward to having his own spot.

But enough irrelevant chatter, there were more important things at hand.

The boy who had spoken first was scowling lightly at the chuckling boy – appalled that he would _laugh_at him, of all things. But his scowl faltered some when the teen began to speak, a hint of mirth still evident in his tone.

"Prongs, Prongs." He shook his head. "Many would agree that you were one of the most appealing people in the schoo-" a sharp glare was directed towards Padfoot, and he quickly corrected himself. "-_world_. But really, is one rejection really something to get _this_ worked up over?"

Prongs puffed, pursing his lips and turning towards the fireplace, arms crossed securely over his chest with a light frown creasing his brow. Prongs started speaking in a soft, whiny, tone that only a stubborn, love smitten teen could possibly pull off "Not like you would understand… You haven't _seen_Lily. She's the most beautiful, kind-hearted, soft, caring-"

"Angry, vicious, tempered…" Padfoot continued. "Honestly, Prongs. I've seen her before. Sure, she's quite a beauty, but don't push her personality. You two mix like water and oil, you're always at each other's throats! When was the last time she acted _civil_ towards you?"

At this, Prongs tensed lightly before turning his supposedly 'intimidating' glare towards Padfoot. Well, it probably would have been more intimidating if he didn't have that adorable pout on his lips and that dejected look on his face. Not that Padfoot thought Prongs was _adorable_ or anything. Nope. No way.

"Well… uh, that one time… in DADA she gave a smile and said 'good morning' to me…" Prongs began weakly.

"Oh, you mean that time where you had put a charm on Severus' ink so that it would either become invisible or spill all over the page and then after class she gave you that sock to the jaw? It was impressive punch, if you ask me. Didn't know the girl had it in her-"

"Okay, okay! I get it. She doesn't like me. No need to rub salt in the wound." Prongs mumbled in defeat, unconsciously rubbing his jaw.

"So, was there a point in this late-night meeting or were you just going to whine to me about your crush? Cause if all you're going to do is complain, we could always sneak into the kitchen and grab a tub of ice-cream so you can bawl your eyes out and I can recite any random chick flick plot I can think of – since there aren't any DVD players or TV's or anything here… Oh! I could sneak into the girls' dormitory and steal a mushy-gushy-trashy romance novel and we coul- OOF!"

Apparently, Prongs didn't find the conversation amusing in the slightest and had picked up the nearest item to throw at Padfoot. Unfortunately for the latter, that 'item' happened to be Moony's copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_ which he left on the couch earlier in the evening. Damn him borrowing the copy with the hard cover. Groaning softly in pain, Padfoot slowly rose from his sprawled position on the – thankfully, plush carpeted – floor. Note to self, do not sit on the sofa's armrest while having a 'serious' conversation with Prongs, no matter how comfortable it may be.

Rubbing his head softly, he muttered "What the bloody hell was _that_for, Prongs? All I was trying to do was help a girlfriend in nee-" he ducked quickly and avoided having his head clipped by some poor seventh year's arithmancy book. Now, _that_ looked heavy. Padfoot shuddered at the bruise _that_would have left on his poor, poor head.

Growling softly, Prongs was now standing with his fists clenched at his sides, head bowed slightly causing his fringe to fall over his face in a way that covered his eyes in darkness. Padfoot blinked slowly, wondering to himself how Prongs could go from being the cute, dejected teen to the dark, dangerous devil-incarnate. "You… sometimes I don't even know why I bother…" Prongs turned his head sharply back towards the fireplace. Padfoot could slightly make out the light blush dusting his cheeks and immediately went into his 'serious' mode – which in actual fact was his cunning, slightly dark and teasing 'Oh, this looks like it's going to be fun' mode.

"Hmm… It appears our dear Prongs is in a predicament~" He jeered in a way that made Prongs immediately begin to regret even _fathoming_ to ask _Padfoot_ for advice. "What might it be that you my assistance with?"

Gathering his courage, the blush on his cheeks darkening, Prongs raised his head in Padfoot's direction, his gaze not quite meeting the latter's. "Well, um…" he began.

Uncomfortable, awkward, and completely _out of character_ were not strong enough words to describe Padfoot's unease towards bringing up such a topic. "I was, uh… wondering if maybe, since you flirt with a lot of girls, and stuff, could… maybe, um…_help me_ or, um… give me some…" he took a breath. "Advice?"

At this, Padfoot immediately got up from his spot and cheerfully – _too_ cheerfully – strode over to Prongs, wrapping his arm around said teen's shoulders, leaning across so that he could look at the blushing boy's face. "Why, Prongs! If you wanted _love advice_ all you had to do was _say so!"_

Yes. Padfoot was definitely too cheerful about this, and it was giving Prongs a bad feeling. "Well, yes. That was originally my plan, but then _you_ started going on about chick flicks and stuff…"

Going into his overly dramatic mode, Padfoot began in a tone that could only be described as obnoxious, "Oh! Trying to pin the blame on _me_, are we? Well, now. If you're going to be that way, maybe I _shouldn't_offer you my services!"

"No, wait! I… I didn't mean that." Prongs muttered softly. "Please… I'm not sure what to do…"

Padfoot grinned inwardly. Prongs could be so predictable. Though, even though he saw this coming a million miles away, Padfoot was still rather surprised that the usually outgoing and troublemaking Prongs could be so…_cute_. Padfoot grinned out a fierce, predatory, _Cheshire cat-like_ grin and all Prongs could do was gulp lightly.

"Hmm, what _exactly_ is it that you want _advice_ on, my dear Prongsy?"

Still slightly fearing his friends' feral grin, Prongs looked down to his hands again, fidgeting slightly. "Well, I don't know. How do you, well, get a girl's attention? Or something…"

Padfoot looked up to the carefully carved wooden ceiling of the common room, humming lightly to himself in mock thought, arm still securely around Prongs' shoulders and lips lightly pursed. Looking up at his friends' face, Prongs' nerves were still racing – the arm around his shoulders not helping, but he was glad that at least that horribly creepy smile had left Padfoot's face, if only temporarily.

After a short amount of time, to Prongs' chagrin, the grin was back and Padfoot turned around to face Prongs straight on, hands on the smaller teens' shoulders with a glint in his eyes. Again, Prongs gulped, fearing his decision to seek the unpredictable Padfoot who always on impulse for advice as opposed to Moony, the safer option.

"Well, Prongsy. When it comes to getting _that_woman's attention, it's not a trivial matter." at this, Prongs deflated a little, but Padfoot's grin was still firmly in place. "However, as I am the ultimate mastermind, I clearly have a few tricks up my sleeves."

Perking up, Prongs look up at Padfoot with hopeful eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, after all. "You mean you'll help me?"

Smiling, more sincerely now, the taller teen squeezed the smaller's shoulders in reassurance. "Of course. We're best friends, aren't we? What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out in your time of need?"

"Okay then, well… what do I have to do, exactly. Cause quite frankly I have no bloody idea." The usual glint in Prongs' eyes was finally returning, and although his nervous side was downright adorable, his usual mischievousness was so much better.

They laughed lightly together, careful to keep their voices down as not to wake anyone up. The two flopped down to sit on the red and gold, plush carpet at their feet, moving slightly now and then to find a more comfortable position. "Well, my dear Prongsy-"

"Will you _please_ stop calling me that." Prongs cut in, a hint of annoyance and embarrassment in his voice. Honestly, of all the nicknames he could have come up with…

"Nope. It's a habit now. Deal with it." Padfoot gave a feral grin, to which Prongs gave a slight scowl to, but continued nonetheless. "As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, if you want this girl to like you, you have to stop provoking her at every bloody chance you get. Seriously, it's not getting you any points"

"Well sorry if it's just too much fun to do. Really now, isn't there some other way to get her to like me? Without me changing my _perfect_and _enviable_personality which_everyone_ wishes they had."

"Someone has a bit of an ego."

"See? You're jealous too! Who wouldn't want to be me, hahaha! Ow! Why the book?"

"Think of it as payback for earlier."

Prongs muttered a soft string of curses under his breath as he nursed the soon-to-be bruise on his forehead. Sure, he threw the first two books, but _still_, it hurt like a bitch. Maybe he should have thought it through before throwing those books in the first place.

Padfoot grinned, satisfied with his revenge and aiming skills. "I think _you're_the jealous one. It's _me_everyone wants to be like. I mean, clearly the girls find me hotter than you, and who was it that got full marks on that test last week? _Me._ You probably would have gotten that last mark, too, if you hadn't started shamelessly flirting with Evans when you were both trying to study. Honestly, you deserved _that_punch too."

"Oh yeah? Well who was the one that thought of using that wicked new spell from that book to sneak into the restricted book section and get that book all those teachers kept talking about?"

"You, but you completely ignored that fact that you have an _invisibility cloak_ at hand and that in the end it was just a book about some stupid rare species of dragon Hagrid was fawning over. Besides, when you went around boasting about that book, didn't Evans just get even _more_pissed off at you and forced you to return it? Another impressive bruise, I may add. How many had she given you in just the last week? I'd be putting my money around 50-"

"Alright, alright. Enough." Prongs puffed, clearly not winning this conversation. "Just help me out already, honestly."

"Well, Prongsy," a scowl from Prongs was rewarded with a small chuckle – at his expense, of course – which only further sharpened the teen's steady glare. "Regardless of _how_ you get the girl to like you, how do you expect to keep her? Experience! You need experience."

Giving Padfoot '_the look_', Prongs was only being strung tighter and tighter. This guy was _impossible_. Why the bloody hell had he not asked Moony. _Why?_ How much grief and unnecessary stress it could have saved him. Years have been lost from this one conversation alone.

"Experience." The messy-haired boy said dryly. "_Experience_. Look, Padfoot, I'm not all too sure where you're going with this but I'm not going to do some crazy-" words failed him as Padfoot closed in on him; lightly cupping his cheek with his right hand and using his left hand for support, right next to Prongs' hip. "Wha-what are you-"

Again, Prongs' words were cut short by a soft – and slightly possessive smile – from his best friend. "Why, Prongs," Padfoot all but purred. Prongs didn't even have the mental capacity to think up a string of curses at this point, all he could think about was how fast his heart was beating, how close they were together, how nice the body heat was, how nice Padfoot's hair smelt – a mental note to borrow his shampoo sometime – how that look in his eyes captivated him, how he _wanted_ this. How this wasn't _weird_, how he wasn't _repulsed_ or pushing him away. He honest to god _wanted_ this and... and…

_I'm in love with my best friend._

Well, crap. Guess reality can be a bit or a bitch sometimes. This wasn't expected. God, no, nngh… Gah! What the bloody hell! I…I mean… This is the first time something like this has ever happened! I'm sure it's normal. Yes. Normal. It has to be. I don't l-l-l-l-l-lo…

There was a mental choke and splutter as Prongs was gathering his thoughts, completely flustered, while back in the real world Padfoot only watched with amused eyes as there was a catching of breath, a rushing of blood to cheeks and a whole _load_ of hilarious expressions flitting through Prongs' face – which Padfoot could only chuckle lightly at, his breath lightly ghosting over Prongs' face.

Deciding that enough was enough, Padfoot lightly tightened his grip on Prongs' face to grasp his attention before slowly leaning in to capture his best friend's mouth with his own.

It was a simple, clean kiss. By no means perfect, but perfect for their first time.

Prongs closed his eyes slowly after registering the initial shock of the situation and slowly brought his arms up to lightly clutch on to Padfoot's shoulders. They parted softly and gazed into each other's eyes, panting lightly for breath.

"James…"

Just his name alone from the other's lips managed to bring out all kinds of reactions from James who blushed prettily before hiding his face in the crook of Padfoot's neck.

"S…Sirius. What was that?"

"Hmm? Honestly, James. One would think you knew what a kiss was by now."

"You bastard, you know what I mean."

The mood was instantly lightened and the two friends laughed softly, James moving his head up to smile with Sirius before reaching out to hug him – catching the other by surprise.

"You should have told me earlier, honestly…"

"James, James. If I knew you would be so eager I would have told you the moment I laid eyes on you." he grinned cheekily and James laughed a soft breathy laugh. "Is that enough experience for you?"

"I _hardly_ call that experience, you're going to need to teach me properly." James retorted with a grin that promised mischief, rewarded by a matching smile.

"Let's begin, then. Shall we?"

"I guess we shall."

James may not have gotten the love advice he needed to win Lily over that night, but he had Sirius – and when he thought about it that was all he ever needed. Of course, he needed Remus too, but not in _that_way. Something he had to assure Sirius of on many an occasion was _not necessary to comment on in public, bloody hell._

**A/N:** Again, rushed ending. I'm sorry. Suggestions for an alternate are much appreciated and reviews on your thoughts are also appreciated. Sorry about the whole 'Padfoot' and 'Prongs' thing, the point of that was to only use their real names when it became serious and they addressed each other as such... Sorry. Just in cause you've forgotten!

**Padfoot** is _Sirius Black  
_**Prongs** is _James Potter  
_**Moony** is _Remus Lupin  
_**Wormtail** is _Peter Pettigrew_(I hate this man)

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
